A Night Out With The Girls
by wjobsessed
Summary: Peter and Astrid plan an evening out for Olivia. But there's a little surprise...established Bolivia.


**Honestly, I have NO idea where this PWP came from! Maybe Sam Spade gave me some of her writer's energy. :)**

**I do not own anything to do with Fringe. This is unbeated. The mistakes are mine.**

**Peter, Astrid, and Olivia go out to a nightclub, but it's not quite as simple as that.**

A Night Out With The Girls

"So how did you hear about this club, again?"Peter Bishop asked straining his neck to see Astrid Farnsworth in the rear view mirror, who was relaxing in the back seat of Walter's Vista Cruiser.

"My brother told me about it. Apparently people come from all over the place. It's supposed to be that good."

Peter looked to his right toward Olivia Dunham in his passenger seat who looked a tad uncomfortable.

'What's wrong? You afraid of a good club?" Olivia answered with one of her smirks. He stared at her a beat longer than he should have when Astrid shouted, "We're here! Pull in right there." Peter did as he was told and looked at the rows of cars.

"Who would think there'd be such a good nightclub in Providence, Rhode Island, of all places.?"

He drove straight back looking for a parking space. After five more minutes he found one, and the three of them stepped out of the car and onto the gravel lot. "How good can it be if we don't have to pay to park?"

"Relax," said Astrid. "Give it a try before you criticize." They joined the cue and before terribly long found themselves at the door.

"How many?" asked the bald and wildly tattooed man with a wad of bills.

"I've got this," Peter gestured to the cash in his hand. "Three." He handed over the money as a taller man slapped wrist bands on Astrid and Olivia, and then on him. "Shall we?" Peter asked as he ushered them into the dark opening. The bald man watched Peter as the three of them disappeared inside. _Lucky bastard, _he thought to himself.

Inside, the view was surprisingly stunning. There was a center stage surrounded by 1960's style cages on each side, a cage in each corner in the rear, and quite a bit of neon. And the obligatory disco ball hanging from the center of the ceiling. Peter raised an eyebrow at Astrid, and as if reading his mind she said "Don't worry about it,"and rolled her eyes.

As if on cue, music started pouring out of some very large speakers on all sides. But not disco.

Astrid looked at Peter and smiled. "They don't play _just_ disco." Peter nodded.

Olivia nodded toward the huge bar. "Hey, let's go get a drink." Peter watched her walk a little mechanically toward the bar. He agreed with Astrid that this would be a good idea for her. He really didn't mind the hour drive it took to get there. After what she'd been through these last few months she needed to have some fun once in awhile-let her hair down. He'd drive her to the end of the earth to do that. _Maybe she'll be able to relax tonight_, he thought to himself. Little did he know...

Armed with their margaritas and Peter with his beer they navigated their way toward the edge of the dance floor. By this time there were lots of people on the dance floor dancing to Kevin Rudolf's "Let It Rock,"which, Peter noticed, sounded a lot better at that high volume.

When the song ended people applauded and Peter looked up to see the bald man from the door with a microphone. "Welcome ladies and gents to 'Lip Sync Night' at The Paradise. Tonight's your chance to be a star. All you have to do is come get a number. Contestants will perform in chronological order. We will award a prize as we do every week to the act that is voted the most popular. The show will start in five minutes. Good luck!" Club music again flooded the room.

Peter raised a suspicious eyebrow at Astrid. "Did you know about this too?"

"Uh...no!" Astrid replied a bit defensively. The three of them fell into silence, sipping their drinks, and watching the room and people around them. Peter didn't know why but he felt as though something was going to happen-not catastrophic, but, something he couldn't put his finger on. He vowed to remain alert.

The bald man was back on stage. "OK folks. Let's get 'Lip Sync Night' started. Our first contestant is from North Smithfield, Rhode Island. Please give a warm welcome to Bobby James." Everyone applauded as a thin, handsome, dark young man dressed as Michael Jackson took the stage. The opening to "Billy Jean" hit the speakers and Bobby was moonwalking all over the place. Peter laughed and leaned toward Olivia. "He's not bad!" he yelled to her. Olivia just nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Bobby.

A minute later Astrid tapped Peter on the arm. "We're going to the little girls room. We'll be right back." She walked off leading Olivia by the arm.

"OK,"Peter yelled and turned his attention back to Bobby. The performance ended and the crowd and Peter cheered.

The bald man went back on stage with his mike and shook Bobby's hand. "Thanks, Bobby.

"Our next act is two lovely ladies in law enforcement." A united "Oooooh" was offered up by the crowd. "Please welcome Astrid and Olivia!"

Peter almost dropped his beer bottle on the floor as Astrid and Olivia walked onto the stage waving to the crowd. "What the f**k?!" he said out loud. The music started and in perfect unison the two ladies started grooving and moving their mouths to the words. Peter's mouth was hanging wide open. He just couldn't believe it! He couldn't remember the last time he'd been played by any ladies. That was _his _job! But here were his two co-workers, better yet his friends, or his girlfriend and his friend-depending on how technical you wanted to get, up on the stage performing as if they'd secretly practiced this for weeks! And oh! It was good! And sexy. And hot. And there was lots of cheering from the crowd.

Well I'm not paralyzed

But, I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches

What your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through

Me on my way to you.

He never, ever expected this from them. And Olivia! Peter burst into a full grin. He was actually quite proud of her at that moment for opening up. The way she was moving! His pants grew a little tighter. Peter suddenly realized he wished this was a private showing. Maybe he could get her to do this just for him sometime?

Something clicked in Peter's mind and he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and set it to "video."

The girls didn't seem to notice he was recording and kept on gyrating and lip syncing in unison. And then they gave each other a kiss, not big and sloppy, but soft and sexy and the crowd went crazy. Peter chuckled because he got it all on video. For a brief testosterone-laden moment he wondered what a threesome with them would be like but then he quickly shoved the idea out of his brain.

Way too quickly the song ended. Astrid and Olivia smiled and took a bow. And then another. People were cheering all over the place. The bald man was back standing next to them. "Wow! What do you think, folks? Astrid and Olivia!" And the crowd went crazy again. Peter was very, very glad he had brought his new video phone along. It had taken him awhile to get the funds to pay for it, and now he was wondering how much the girls would pay him _not_ to have that video get to Charlie, or better yet, Broyles!

Astrid and Olivia made their way off the stage and headed right for Peter who had a sinister grin plastered across his face. "Wow! How long have you two been working on that?"

"A couple weeks," Olivia answered sheepishly looking toward the floor.

"Oh no. You don't get to play shy with me after that." Olivia looked up at Peter who laughed.

"It's OK. I'm just glad that you're feeling...more confident." He gave her a wolfish grin.

"Let's go get some air,"Olivia said, "It's hot in here."

"Sure is," Peter said barely after Olivia finished.

The three of them made their way to the back courtyard and sat at one of the tables there.

Peter had the waiter get the girls another round of margaritas and himself another beer.

The atmosphere around the table was a little quiet. Peter broke the silence.

"That was a very well-done number. Who's idea was it?" he asked curiously. Olivia looked at Astrid.

"It was mine,"Astrid explained. "Don't be mad at Olivia. We just wanted to shake you up a bit."

"I see," Peter said. "Well it _did_ get my attention." He shot a feral look at Olivia that made her insides melt. "and I'm not mad." _Turned on, but not mad, _he thought to himself. Olivia gave him a nervous smile.

At that moment one of the bouncers walked into the courtyard. "Hey, are Astrid and Olivia here? They're calling Astrid and Olivia back on stage!"

Astrid, Olivia, and Peter all looked at each other. Together they got up and headed for the main room.

It was much quieter out in the parking lot as Astrid counted up the last of the cash prize.

"Five hundred dollars. We won five hundred dollars!"she exclaimed. Peter put an arm around each of them giving them a hug.

"Congratulations. You two deserve it. You were great." Peter smiled looking from one to the other.

"And you weren't at all jealous of the other men looking at us?" Olivia asked.

"Nah," Peter lied, shooting Olivia a nonchalant look. "C'mon ladies of law enforcement. Let's get you home." He started walking toward the Vista Cruiser with an arm around each of them, and his best grin. He decided he would tell them later about the video, and his plans for the five hundred dollars he was going to extort from them. Maybe.

For tonight, he'd let them rest on their laurels.

**If you liked this, please review.**


End file.
